world02fandomcom-20200213-history
The Kaiserreich
The Kaiserreich, later renamed to the Union of Nevona was a union of states on the Central continent, which is adjacent to the Home continent. Most of the Union members were ex-Central Powers members, which was dissolved right after the invasion of Nevona. This was the list of members before the destruction of the Union. * Endora * Reich Der Troy * Hinterburg * Salzburg * Nevona * Misti * North Westerwyn * Teudoongie History After the dissolution of the Central Powers, the Kaiserreich was formed. The initial members were Endora, Troy, and Nevona. Later, the newly united warring states of the Salzburg Union joined the Kaiserreich. The Kingdom of Teudoongie was formed right after the joining of Salzburg, however remained as a Kaiserreich partner. Hinterburg stayed as a Kaiserreich partner for a set amount of time, before choosing to join during the Great Economic Explosion, which stabilized trade worldwide and especially across the Central continent. However, because of the fact that the Kaiserreich formed right after the dissolution of the Central Powers made the current world superpowers pretty angry, causing immediate tensions between the SDU and the AFN, most especially Ooftalia and Arstotzka. A year after the establishing of the Kaiserreich, it had the so-called world superpowers convinced that they were trying to influence the entire Central continent into going against Arstotzka, when in reality, were only negotiating and trying to set up trade. By this time, Manilla, Westerwyn, and Misti joined the Kaiserreich, with Manilla and Misti leaving a few months in. Most trade negotiations failed, as most countries in the Central continent were still under the influence of Arstotzka. This almost forced the Kaiserreich to go into isolation, however was restrained by the continued aggression of Arstotzka. The Kaiser also brutally killed Communist Rebels in Nevona after their enforcers had murdered his daughter, sparking international anger, especially Arstotzka. Ooftalian-Kaiserreich Incident The Ooftalian-Kaiserreich incident was considered as one of the most extreme aggression acts by the AFN and SDU, sparking a short war thereafter, which was called off due to last-minute peace offers. Before the incident, Ooftalia unexpectedly "switched" sides, leaving the SDU and the AFN. This shocked most members of the Kaiserreich, with Ooftalia suddenly showing respect to the Kaiserreich. Ooftalia was also one of the countries threatening the Kaiserreich, all the more increasing the confusion and shock. Ooftalia formed the Central Defense Organization (CDO) immediately after joining. All Kaiserreich members joined. Ooftalia then defended Nevona in any hostile debates against Arstotzka, which "confused" the latter as to why Ooftalia switched sides. Later, Ooftalia showed immense aggression against Arstotzka, which sparked a suspicion among the Kaiserreich. Said suspicion turned out to be true, Ooftalia trying to lure the Kaiserreich into invading Arstotzka, going into war. Leaked reports and spies showed that Ooftalia staged his leave of the AFN, trying to lure the Kaiserreich into a trap to go to war against Arstotzka, which gave him an excuse to switch sides and invade Troy and Hinterburg. Nevona called Ooftalia out on this matter, the latter immediately leaving the CDO and declaring war on the Kaiserreich by sending 2000 tanks to Tile C1. This forced Nevona to send in an encircling force of 6000 men, supported by 1800 tanks around C1. Nevona immediately asked Ooftalia to call off the war, which the latter accepted. Crisis was averted. Immediately after the event, Kaiserreich renamed itself to the Union of Nevona, and shortly thereafter, Westerwyn officially left the Union, however Teudoongie joined in. After this, the Kaiser and Prime Minister of Hinterburg visited Toucania on a major diplomatic mission to send a message that the Union did not want war nor aggression. This proved to be helpful, as Toucania used to be one of the countries under the Arstotzkan spell of paranoia. Immediately after, border walls were torn down, and trade began between the Union and Toucania. Zeus Crisis Main article: Zeus Crisis The Kaiser of the Union, Heinrich II later called for a meeting of Central continent leaders. Those invited were United Eclipse Island Federation's Princess Luna Celestial, Alterra's President Norstien, Toucania's President Ebejer, and the Kaisers of each Union State. This meeting was called the Zeus meeting. All of the above attended, except that the only State Kaiser that attended was Hinterburg's Kaiser Paul I. The 2-day meeting involved many mishaps, with a terrorist attack, impostors, and the Kaiser of the Union's near-death, taking 3 shots to the chest, 2 successfully hitting his lower torso, while the other 1 stopped by his breastplate. He was taken into critical care. Aside from this, the capital in Troy was also half-destroyed., with thousands of casualties. Nevona was angered. The acting Chief Commandant immediately declared war on the Free Country, with the Central continent's leaders permitting him to go into foreign lands for the war, and Free Country was confirmed to be the state that organized the attack. The latter was utterly destroyed by the Death-Korps, elite soldiers who show no mercy to the enemy. Nevona later turned it's eyes on TerAR, who initiated another attack on the Union earlier. Hinterburg's military then supported the Death Korps in taking down TerAR encampments, and it's final stand in a HQ located in SEUKLOP. The world had seen the power of the Union, crushing two nations consecutively. Enclave saw the Union as a worthy foe as much as a great friend, and began trade. The same went with Toucania, and much of the Central countries, and even Eclipse Island. Arstotzka however still refused to begin trade with the Union and still spat the word "fascist" in it's face as it always did. Fall of the Union For more information, see Second Incision Tensions between the AFN were skyrocketing. Nevona's Kaiser decided to annex the states of the Union to meet the goal of having a much more perfect state. This enraged the AFN, most notably Arstotzka, which for them, was the final straw. The AFN declared war on Nevona. After nearly a year of fighting, the AFN had forced the Union to surrender, sparking a small Fascist civil war which lasted 1 month. The Union was once again, divided into shreds. Hinterburg was split into two, majority of it was occupied by Toucania, and the rest was occupied by Shu'ulathoi. Troy was occupied by Ooftalia, Nevona divided into separate regions, with the West occupied by Alterra, Arstotzka, and Weeden, the East by Shu'ulathoi, Misti being occupied by the Enclave, Endora being renamed to Quollud and occupied by Shu'ulathoi, and Salzburg occupied and renamed to North Giena by Shu'ulathoi. Category:Countries